1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to electrostatic spray coating systems and more particularly to electrostatic spray coating systems which have the ability to rapidly discharge their highly charged elements including highly conductive coating material if such material is being utilized for coating work.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In the past, the high voltage for electrostatic spray coating equipment was obtained by rectifying either 110 volt or 220 volt commercial alternating current and stepping up the voltage by a high voltage transformer. These transformers were of the general power type wherein the transformer is submerged in an oil bath. It has been customary to rectify the output voltage of such transformers and to reduce ripple by connecting a sizeable amount of capacitance between the output terminals.
At the same time in the cathode ray tube art, power supplies were developed which utilized an audio or radio frequency oscillator to produce either sine wave or square wave pulses. However, such devices have not been utilized in the electrostatic spray coating field.